The present invention relates generally to downloading files from servers, and more particularly to scheduling downloads based on metadata in a client-server topology.
Currently, there is no mechanism for scheduling future downloads based on a combination of client requirements and costs. A download schedule is either defined wholly by a client or a server, and there is no mediation that occurs between the parties; this results in less optimal scheduling downloads. However, there are a range of possible options that fulfil needs of the client but have different cost/benefit ratios to the service provider.
Download schedulers are used in peer-to-peer (P2P) file sharing, which is the distribution and sharing of digital media using peer-to-peer (P2P) networking technology. There exist methodologies for scheduling downloads in peer-to-peer topologies; however, the methodologies are not translatable to a client-server architecture. Forward caching of resources is a different method to reduce server load in times of high traffic. Forward caching of resources reduces server load by offloading as opposed to smoothing the usage across a wider time period, and it is more geared towards immediacy and accidental denial of service as opposed to lowering the strain across servers over protracted periods of time.